


The Godfather

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Sins of the Mother [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blanket Permission, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Wynstella is back for her fourth year.





	1. The Dead

Wynstella and Lakshmi meet up with Nevra on platform 9 ¾, and Wynstella gets a glare from The Weasley, and an uneasy look from his parents.

(Nevra’s parents. _Ginny_ ’s parents, who still don’t know their daughter is dead.)

(She chases the thought out of her head.)

She doesn’t blame The Weasley for his hostility. He’s friendly with Lee, after all, it’s only right that he takes her side.

(She wishes there weren’t sides.)

\---

“Good holidays, Nevra?”

Nevra’s hands are fists, so tight her knuckles are white.

“No. I mean, yes, mostly. But they ended on a bitter taste.  
\- The Death Eaters.”

Nevra flinches.

“Yes. The _Death Eaters_. _His little lackeys_.”

There’s venom in her voice, and a layer of self-loathing.

“He’s not you, Nevra. It’s not your fault.”

Nevra doesn’t relax.


	2. The Three Witches

Wynstella is sitting at the Hufflepuff table, and listen as Dumbledore announces the rebirth of the Triwizard Tournament.

(Whenever she thinks her opinion of adults can’t get lower…)

They stopped this thing when the _death toll_ became too high. Wynstella isn’t so naive as to believe security measures will be enough.

(Security measures didn’t stop Voldemort. Security measures didn’t kill the Basilisk. Security measures didn’t capture the Rat.)

(Security measures didn’t save Ginny Weasley.)

As soon as they can, Wynstella meets with Lakshmi and Nevra in the Chamber of Secrets.

(She missed this place. The summer was, for once, good, but she missed this place, she missed Nevra and the pools and the shades of light.)

(They should try swimming, some day.)

“What do you think of the Triwizard Tournament thing?” asks Nevra.

The look on her friends’ faces leaves no doubt as to the answer.

Nevra nods in agreement.

“Let’s just hope no one dies this time,” she says.


	3. The Explorers

The thing is, it’s the Chamber of Secrets, not the Secret Chamber. Not the Chamber of the Secret. There must be more hidden than a snake and a few pools.

(They did try to swim inside, and had a pretty good time.)

Time to do some more exploration.

(Time to play a recording of the word ‘open’ in parsletongue in front of every snake ornament until it actually does something.)

A library.

They found a library. Slytherin’s library, presumably.

It’s big, and everything is covered in the thickest layer of dust any of them has ever seen, but it was spared the litter of bones and general muddiness of the main room.

(There must have been enchantments on the room, to keep the Basilisk away and protect the books from water damage.)

There are _lots_ of books. That’s amazing.

They’re all in Latin or Old English, occasionally in Arabic, and none of them can read any of those languages.


	4. Chapter 4

The Goblet of Fire


End file.
